Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to transfer head arrays.
Description of Related Art
Techniques of transferring constituent layers of micro devices from a temporary substrate to a target substrate are commonly used in the integration and packaging for the commercialization of the micro devices.
A transfer head array plays a main role in the transferring process. The transfer head creates grip force on the micro devices, such as electrostatics force, vacuum force, adhesion force, or mechanical force, and therefore can pick up the micro devices from the temporary substrate and release the micro devices to the target substrate.